Rescued
by Christina Pip-Palin
Summary: This is Peeta's POV of being recused from the Capitol during Mockinjay and his first meeting with Katniss. Please read and review! Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games….which is why Finnick died.**

_ Bitch! That fucking mutt! _My mind raged. _She's the reason why all this happened. My home destroyed, my family with it! Bitch!_ My thoughts continued along this path for a while- that is until the venom, the poison in my blood began to thin out, draining me of my energy. My thoughts, once again, turn to all the faces I will never see again. My friends. Dad. My brothers. Hell, even my mother. I feel tears welling in my eyes and with it, anger swells. Anger at Haymitch and the others rebels for deserting Johanna and me, at me for being so ignorant and naïve, but mainly the anger is at _her_. For lying, cheating, trying to fucking kill me.

I begin shaking again, screaming, venting my anger in the only way I could. I jump from my mattress and start pounding my head and hands against the wall, much to the amusement of my captors. I start hitting my head harder, wanting to numb all this damn emotional pain with the physical. Just as my vision begins to darken, the sirens go off.

I felt myself lifted up. Feet were shuffling, voices yelling and guns firing. I felt my arm being pricked.

Then darkness.

I'm running, running for my life. I stumble but keep going. I need to get to her before the others. I need to protect her. I start running faster.

I finally reach the cave where she lies, looking beautiful, peaceful. Vulnerable. I rush over to wake her. "Katniss! Katniss! Get up!" They're coming!" She blinks at me, groggy.

"Okay." She gets up. "How much time do you think we have?"

"I say about fi-"

"None," the evil voice says, cackling. I whip around and Cato is there, ten feet away from us. Behind him stands another figure. Snow. He's watching, patiently with amusement. Just waiting for one of us to make the first move, to end the other's life. The battle ends before I even notice. Katniss shoots an arrow through Cato's heart, but not before he impales her with his sword.

Red. Red is everywhere. The grass. Snow. Me. Katniss. Katniss! Running over, I grasp her hand as I fall to my knees. I scream her name, for her to open her eyes. She complies and whispers for me to come closer. As I do, I feel hands pulling at my hair, clawing at my face and neck. Pain. More red falls onto her face and the ground. I try to pull away, but the hands are holding me down. I finally manage to pull a few inches away and I look down at Katniss. She's smiling.

"Fool! You were too easy, you pathetic excuse of a human!" She is laughing manically. I feel more pain at my throat. I manage a few more inches of space, enough to see her lips and teeth are coated with fresh blood. My blood.

Suddenly, I'm flying through the air, smacking into a tree. On my knees, gasping for air, I hear her moving towards me. _Impossible_. _She should be dead by now. Any human woul-_. My thoughts stop. _Human. _

Snow starts laughing. "I see you now figured it out, you buffoon. We created her to be like this. Strong, ruthless, bloodthirsty. Best mutt we've ever created." _A mutt. That explains everything._

I stand as I see her razor teeth coming right at me, her hand raised. A knife. Frozen into place, I watch as the knife descends.

I wake with a start and a yell. All around me is white. White walls. White floor. White sheets. A soft beeping is all I can hear, until a procession of feet enters my room. Doctors.

They check my vitals and begin to answer my unvoiced questions. I was rescued from the Capital and am now located in the hospital of District 13. Physically, I was slightly damaged, but physiologically, I needed some testing done.

As the doctors congregate in a corner, the door opens. Haymitch walks in with. . .her. He brought her. She's here. Alive. Right in front of me. My mind and heart ache from being so close. She's running towards me with her arms open. I want to embrace her. Kiss her senseless. Hold her and never let go.

The memories come back. How she lied. How she cheated on me with her "cousin". _God damn whore! She tried to kill me!_ My defenses kick in. My hands close around her throat and squeeze. I can feel her fighting for air, the life leaving her.

_Yes!_ My mind exclaims triumphantly._ Vengeance will be taken in a matter of seconds! My family, friends, and myself. All will be avenged!_ My grip tightens. The damn mutt will be dead in a matter of seconds.

_**Bam!**_ Something hits my head. A book? A fist? Possibly a brick?

And nothingness consumes me once more

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it! I wrote at about one in the morning over my spring break. I promise that my other _Hunger Games_ story will be continued after May 11th because after that, I'm a free woman! No more APUSH to worry about! Wooo!

Please review so I can feel loved!


End file.
